


My Friend Made Me Do This I Don't Wanna Name It

by orphan_account



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, lions mate a LOT when they're in heat okay, poor Bunga what has he gotten into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we get a lesson on how often lions mate when in heat, Ono curses the fact that he's the 'keenest of sight', no one can go into the lair for three days, and they can't look Bunga or Kion in the eye for three days afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Made Me Do This I Don't Wanna Name It

**Author's Note:**

> My friend MADE me google lion mating rituals. She MADE me write this. She said that if I was gonna ship something weird in a kids' show I'd better write something that'll own up to how weird said ship is!
> 
> I said that Kion and Bunga are probably like 5-8 at the oldest and she said that since lions live up to 10-14 years, that makes Kion middle-aged. Just, I'm doing this to shut her up okay?

"Hey, Kion! You wanna play some baobab ball?" Bunga asked, grinning as he tossed the fruit from paw to paw. Kion jumped down from where he was perched in the lair, shaking his head.

"Not in the mood"

"Oh, well, what do you wanna do?"

Kion approached, gently nuzzling Bunga's face. The honey badger giggled, enjoying the feeling and nuzzling back.

"C'mon, Kion what do wanna-"

Bunga cut off his question with a gasp, feeling Kion gently lick his neck. Kion simply let out a soft 'Hmm?' sound, as if asking Bunga to repeat the question.

Bunga, on the other hand, was frantically counting the days and nights that had gone by, suddenly realizing  _exactly_ what Kion wanted to do. He hadn't realized it was time, already. He felt his heart beat faster as Kion slowly moved behind him, nuzzling Bunga's neck as he moved and letting his tail gently move along Bunga's stomach.

He knew  _exactly_ how to get Bunga in the mood, and Bunga wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"K-Kion, th-the others-"

"You wanna go up to Pride Rock?"

Bunga quickly shook his head. The only thing worse than their friends catching them like this would be Kion's family catching them.

"J-just be qu-quiet" he said, his voice no more than a whisper. _  
_

" _You're_ the loud one here, Bunga" Kion said, his voice taking on an eerily seductive tone that made Bunga quiver. He never could figure out how Kion could seem so different and yet not change at all during this time. Not that Bunga was complaining, really.

He never complained, and he still wasn't as Kion gently yet hurriedly pushed him to lay on the ground.

* * *

 

Ono stopped, staring with wide eyes at the entrance to the lair. Fuli and Beshte looked up at him.

"What's wrong? You see something, Ono?" Fuli asked.

"I... I think we should wait to give Kion the report"

"Wait? Why?" Beshte asked, he and Fuli giving Ono confused gazes. Ono, on the other hand, looked very traumatized.

"Actually, let's just... Stay away from the lair. For three days or so"

" _Three days?_ Why..." Fuli trailed off as the pieces fell into place. Her eyes widened as he let out a soft 'Oh'.

"Should we tell Bunga?" Beshte asked, a strange mix of disturbed and worried.

"Trust me, I think he already knows" Ono deadpanned, shaking his head in a futile attempt to rid his mind of what he'd just seen.

* * *

 

Three days later...

Bunga awoke, feeling a familiar tongue gently licking his cheek.

"Kion, I'm awake" he muttered, swatting at the lion. He heard Kion laugh, and he opened his eyes.

"You done now?" Bunga asked, because he was  _really_ tired and  _really, really_ sore and he just wanted to relax now.

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kion asked, nuzzling Bunga gently. The honey badger gave a soft smile.

"Nah, I'm fine. I could do without the spikes, but I'm fine" he said, receiving a laugh in return. Kion gently nuzzled Bunga's face, and Bunga returned the gesture, giggling some more.

"You want me to go get us some food"

"Yes,  _please_ " Bunga said. He could never understand how lions would do that for  _three days straight_ without needing any food. He was starving! Kion gave a soft laugh before he left the lair to find them some breakfast, and Bunga laid back down, wanting to get another nap in before he ate.

Meanwhile, Kion happened to run into Fuli while hunting for some food.

"Hey, Fuli! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, gotta go!" she answered, not even looking at Kion's face before running off.

Kion sighed. They should've gone to Pride Rock.


End file.
